


Forty

by JunaiLens (NozomiPower)



Series: Count Me In [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Threats of Violence, hyuck this lowkey based off another fic, i don't regret that, i have strong emotions towards the treatment of jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/JunaiLens
Summary: Jared is always the villain.





	Forty

**Author's Note:**

> Hyuck Hyuck, this story was made possible by a mental breakdown and a half.

Jared had a list of people. It was more of a mental list than a physical one, but he did have a physical version. On the first day of senior year, there were thirty people on the list. By the end of the day, there were thirty-six. Six more people he had trusted that had betrayed him too much. By the start of the third day, there were thirty-nine people on the list. Hitting forty would be tremendous. Hopefully, it doesn't actually happen.

* * *

 

Jared wasn't sure when it happened, but Connor and Evan became friends. At least, Evan liked Connor. And then there was the mysterious symbol on his lower back that glowed a very strange purple. Of course, Evan denied the fuck out of it. But, it was more or less concerning. Jared did some research, and after a few sleepless nights, he deducted the following.

 

Connor and Zoe are aliens, and Evan was somehow marked by Connor, since he knew that Zoe's wouldn't be purple, somehow. Also, Evan was sure that Jared would tell someone.

 

And that hurt, but that was okay. Jared was used to it.

* * *

 

Jared followed Evan to his destination, which was the Murphy household, and with the guise that he had to talk to Connor.

 

What a _pathetic_ lie.

 

But it worked, so here was Jared, standing behind Evan, waiting for the door to open. When it did, Connor's otherwise happy face became a face of only irritation. He didn't care, not listening to a word that Connor or Zoe said. He just pushed past and waited for the door to close. When it did, the room had a certain air. So Jared decided that, hey, he was already here, why not fuck it up?

 

"I saw something strange. I think you all know what I'm talking about. That weird mark on your lower back, Evan?"

 

He heard Evan's breathe hitch but paid it no mind. All he did was watch Connor and Zoe.

 

"So, did Connor put that there? Is this place housing two aliens hidden in plain sight? Please, tell me." His last two words were filled with malice and anger, and that seemed to have flipped a switch, because it seemed like everyone was suddenly against him. First up, Evan. 

 

"Jared! I told you that it was nothing! Why can't you just let it go?"

 

"Because! I know what I saw. Some fucking symbol that was on your lower back that fucking glowed purple. I know that he's not human."

 

Another switch flipped, and suddenly, everyone was treating him like a clueless little brat, again.

 

"Oh, Jared. I knew you were into weird conspiracy theories, but saying Connor and Zoe are aliens? That's a bit, um, wild, you know?"

 

Jared rolled his eyes. Of course, he knew it was wild. But so was Evan's imagination. "Of course Connor is an alien. Why in the fuck else would he be friends with you."

 

The look on Evan's face was like he had just been slapped by his best friend of years. Oh, wait.

 

What was even _funnier_ though, was the look on Connor's face.

 

He was seething, eyes dark. Jared held his gaze, never letting himself crumble. He saw Zoe move towards him, slowly, out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was probably going to do some alien juju on him and bam, he would forget about the mark. But, Connor. Anger, a fire in his eyes. He was trying to scare Jared, but Jared was stronger than this. He already knew what it was like to be called the villain.

 

He was always the villain.

 

Zoe's hand rested on his shoulder, glowing light blue. It was alluring, and she was going to do the alien juju, clearly.

 

"Jared, you will not remember this. There is no strange glowing mark." Zoe said this, and Jared echoed the last part of the sentence, monotone. His eyes clouded over, seemingly showing he was under a trance.

 

Yeah, right.

 

Zoe places her other hand on his head, and-oh. Oh. Well, Zoe made a mistake. His eyes uncloud, but everyone is too preoccupied with looking at each other to notice.

 

Everyone is always too busy to notice Jared.

 

"When I remove my hands, you will remember _nothing_ about this. You were here to get notes from Connor, and now you are ready to leave."

 

_ "I was here to get notes from Connor and now I am ready to leave." _

 

Zoe removes her hands, smiling. Jared pretends to snap out of a trance. He looks around, pretending to be confused.

 

"What the fuck am I doing here?" His tone is confused, but terribly fake.

 

"The notes? Duh."

 

_ Duh, my ass, Connie. _

 

"Oh." Jared turns, but freezes. He smiles, but they don't see. "By the way," Jared turns back to everyone, but stares Zoe in the eyes, deep. "If you had placed your hand on the _right_ side of my head, perhaps that freaky alien juju would have worked. Unfortunately for  _ you _ , I have a metal plate on the left side. Maybe if Evan had paid any attention to anyone other than his fuck buddy Connie Murphy, he would have been able to tell you. Also, I recorded that entire thing, four times. I have eyes everywhere. Thanks!" Jared bolts out the fucking door, running faster than he ever had down the sidewalk. Down a sidewalk that he used to love. But now, this is where he met Evan.

 

And Evan is lucky number forty.

* * *

 

Come Monday of next week, Jared was nowhere to be found. The only hint of his existence was a list that had been taped to the walls of their school, covering every surface he could, and it had been open as a Google Doc, left with the cursor still flashing. And a note addressed only to  **_Number Forty_ ** .

 

_ Number Forty, _

_ You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. You know what you did. _

 

_ You know what you did, and I hope you know that I will be back. And when I come back, you better hope that those fucking  _ **_M U R P H Y_ ** _ kids can protect you. _

_ ~~And I swear, you held yourself like a God among men for far too long, with the way you shoved aside emotions for what you felt. Other people are mentally ill, and maybe you need to recognize that, **freak.**~~ _

_ Do you want to know what I'll be back? Too bad, cause I vividly remember every secret you kept from me. So you jumped from that tree? So you're best friends with Connor Murphy? So you have a cat? So you wanted to be friends? _

 

_ Well, too bad. _

 

_ Now we're enemies. _

 

_ -You Know Who _

 

_ P.S.-Get ready for the shitstorm coming for you, cause I'm not playing around anymore. I will release the footage and audio I have if you attempt to stop me. And I will make sure that everyone you love ends up dead. Cause that's what the  _ **_villain_ ** _ does. _

 

_ And I'm **always** the villain. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series, and Jared will be back.
> 
> One way or another.


End file.
